


You don’t have to hide from me

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Roman, Insecurity, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Micropenis, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: For the prompt: “You’re beautiful.” “You don’t have to hide from me.” Logince





	You don’t have to hide from me

Roman did his best not to sigh as he wrapped his towel around his waist, running his fingers through his wet hair. The past few months with Logan have been some of the best ever, he finally had someone to kiss and hold as much as he wanted. But then came the activities in the bedroom, or lack there of, which Roman blamed himself for. Logan was ready to take that step, but he felt like he had something to hide, that he would lose Logan if he knew.

Each time Logan would try and bring it up, telling Roman how much he wanted to ride him, how much he wanted to feel him inside of him. Roman would blush and insist they wait, that he wasn’t ready for things to go that far, and Logan didn’t try and push, would just accept what Roman gave him, in the form of his mouth or his hand. But he knew that Logan was going to start doubting himself soon, and that was the last thing he really wanted.

Heading out of the bathroom, he made his way to his room, almost running into said boyfriend when he came out of his own room.

“Well, hi there.” Logan smiled, wrapping his arms around Romans shoulders.

“Hi.” Roman did his best to smile, but he just couldn’t quite bring himself to.

“What’s the matter?” Logan asked, back up and putting his hands up.

This, that was exactly what Roman was scared of, Logan pulling away because he couldn’t bring himself to be completely happy, living a lie. Tears started streaming down his face before he could stop them, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at Logan.

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed out, gasping as Logans hand cradled his face.

“Hey, talk to me, what’s wrong.”

Roman shook his head, trying to stop the tears as Logan lead him out of the hallway, getting him in his room and sitting on the bed. Sitting next to him, Logan pulled their foreheads together, tapping out a calming beat on his shoulder, whispering softly to him. When the tears slowed down, finally stopping Roman finally looked up at Logans worried face.

“Talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.” Logan whispered, petting his thumbs over Romans cheeks, wiping away the tear marks.

“I- I’m a horrible boyfriend.” Roman said, a few tears welling up again.

“Don’t say that, you’re wonderful. Roman, why are you saying this?”

“I’ve ha-haven’t been fully truthful to you.” Roman sniffed, not meeting his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Logan asked, a sadness in his voice that broke something deep inside Roman.

“It’s about why I haven’t wanted to take our relationship further than we’ve gone.”

“Are- are you sleeping with one of the others?” Logan asked, in a small voice.

“No! No, that’s not it, not at all. I could never do that to you, I love you so much.”

“Then,” Logan started, stopping when Roman pressed a finger over his lips.

“I’m not cheating on you. I haven’t wanted to go further, because I can’t give you what you want. You have all these fantasies and I can’t fulfill them.”

“What do you mean?”

“You talk all the time about wanting to ride me, feel me so deep inside you, and I can’t.” Roman sniffed, tears starting to fall again.

“Hey, whatever it is we can work through this, just tell me what the problem is.” Logan soothed, pulling Roman into a hug, resting his cheek on his hair.

“I- I’m really small, down there.”

“I see.” 

“No, like,” Roman pulled back, wiping at his red face. “Like more than the average person. When hard, I’m barely an inch and a half, and that’s only if I’m really turned on. I’ve tried pills and everything else, but nothing works.”

“Oh.” Logan said, softly.

“I thought about just giving you what you wanted, through an extender which I’ve tried out before, but that made me feel worse than just not telling you at all. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, you don’t have anything to be sorry for, nothing at all.”

“But.”

“No buts, I fell in love with you, and that means all of you. Sure it doesn’t go with the fantasies I’ve had, but that’s what relationships are, about compromise. We can work around it, if you want to stay together, and we can make every aspect of our relations work.”

“But how?” Roman asked, tangling his fingers with Logans.

“Well, why I would have enjoyed riding you, I have no real qualms with being the top if you’re comfortable with that. Or we can have non-penetrating sex. Or order some toys and please each other, or ourselves while the other watches. If we want this to work, and I really do, then we will make it work.”

“I really want this to work too.” Roman smiled, the first one that felt really real in a while.

“Then we can make it work.” Logan smiled back, leaning in, eyes flickering to Romans lips.

Leaning in to meet Logan in the middle, Roman smiled against his lips, kissing him happily, feeling a weight off his chest. The kiss slowly turned deeper, Roman wrapping him arms around Logans neck, pulling him closer, Logans hands resting on his waist.

“Can I see you? I want to see all of you, want to return the pleasure you’ve been giving me.”

“I- I want to, but.”

“You don’t have to hide from me anymore. I won’t laugh, or be disgusted, or any of the bad things running through your mind.”

Roman open and closed his mouth a few times, before nodding his head, shifting back on the bed, leaving the towel just draped over his lap.

“Ok, ok.” Roman said, holding his hand out to Logan.

Logan took the offered hand, coming closer and kneeling between Romans spread legs, free hand grasping at the towel. Getting a nod from Roman, Logan pulled the towel off, dropping it to the floor as Roman looked away, his face on fire. Logan was almost sure that Roman had been exaggerating at least a little, but seeing for himself he could confirm what Roman had said. He was only about as long as Logans pinky finger, if that but he could feel his own cock coming to life at seeing Roman in all his glory.

“You’re beautiful.” Logan breathed out, leaning down between his legs, kissing his thigh.

Roman let out a small gasp, his fingers squeezing Logans as the other leaned it, pressing a kiss against his balls.

“Can I get you off with my mouth, please?” Logan asked, looking up at Roman.

“Please?” Roman whimpered.

“Ok, my prince, just lay back and enjoy.” Logan smiled, before taking Roman into his mouth.

Letting his head fall back, Roman threaded his fingers in Logans hair, letting of soft moans as Logans mouth surrounded him. As he sucked him, Roman felt his fears and worries melted away, his mind clearing of anything but Logans love and his mouth, so happy that he didn’t have to hide anymore.


End file.
